


Surprise in a Lunchbox

by rujakcuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Horror, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rujakcuka/pseuds/rujakcuka
Summary: In which Reiner and Bertolt swapped their lunch and the former got surprised.





	Surprise in a Lunchbox

**Author's Note:**

> i contemplated for a moment and this is what i got. i should probably stop.

“Oh, God,” a voice shrieked beside him when it was lunchtime. It was only the two of them; they were lucky. “Seriously, Bertl, what the fu—“

The aforementioned boy shut Reiner’s mouth with one of his hands, another was holding a lunchbox. He was embarrassed to hear his friend swearing because _we’re still kids where’d you learn that?_ It was an exhausting day of their usual training and, when they were on break, their stomachs grumbled in hunger.

It was Reiner’s idea to swap their lunch. While his meal was always done by his mother, Bertolt just began to do his own. The taller boy requested him to comment if his cooking lacked something here and there.

“Hey, Reiner, what are you being terrified for—“ He stopped. Oh.

He had two lunchboxes inside his bag.

The blonde boy opened the one which wasn’t for him.

Bertolt immediately grabbed the container, his face showing uneasiness and his green eyes looking at his friend apologetically. Then he mumbled, “Sorry.” As he saw Reiner’s face turning pale, he knew he messed up the latter’s appetite.

“No, the instructor did tell us to get used to pain and such,” said Reiner, still pale and shocked. His finger pointed at the problematic box; the things inside weren’t cleanly cut and the dried blood messed them up further. “But why the hell did you cut your fingers off and put it into a fucking lunchbox!?”

Bertolt was unsure how to explain it in a family-friendly way. He was so unsure it made his hands hanging up in the air for a few seconds, struggling to find the words, but it felt like an eternity. After all, nobody expected to find severed fingers on an item intended for food serving purpose. Unless that person was a cannibal.

“Are you a cannibal!?”

“N—No! Why would I eat my own fingers!?”

“Then why’d you fucking stutter!?”

“Oh my God,” Bertolt muttered, his sigh mixed with frustration and exhaustion. They probably would be religious later, as they called God in their heart more often because of _this_.

A moment later, he confessed after struggling, for he wasn’t a good talker. It was quicker than necessary. “I want to get used to it, so I was practicing it at home. There weren’t any dogs in my neighborhood and my dad would’ve freaked out if he saw those—even in a trash can, so I’m thinking of throwing them away on my way home later!”

“You even considered feeding dogs with your own fingers!?”

“My dad’s going to collapse if he sees this!” Bertolt unconsciously handed him the lunchbox, which then earned him a very peculiar stare from a pair of hazel-colored eyes. “And I should hide it in a lunchbox so it wouldn’t look suspicious!”

Reiner’s stomach grumbled louder than before. “Whatever. You _eat_ two meals for this lunchtime,” said he, trying to get the color on his face back, “because I’m beginning to imagine eating your fingers instead of fried chicken.”


End file.
